╬ Sueños ╬
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Aquel que haya dicho que los sueños eran deseos que no podían cumplirse, que no servia de nada el tenerlos... sin duda se equivocaba. KaixRei [Yaoi, lemon] Oneshot.


Ooohh... porque yo no podía dejar mis depravaciones on-line a un lado vine a escribir otro de mis extraños lemons XD ¿Qué quieren que haga? Mi mente es perversamente retorcida y se me ocurren unas ideas que están para persignarme y rezar 100 Padres Nuestros, 200 Aves Marías y 120 Credos... sorry, me emocione x.XUu

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_SsSsSsSsSsS_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Sueños.** No saben cuando me exprimí el cerebro para pensar en el titulo XD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, lemon... wajajajajaja

**Parejas**: **Kai y Rei**, de la que siempre escribo vamos.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao y no es mío por lo tanto no me gano nada con esto porque no me pagan ni un mísero quinto ¿Estamos?

**Advertencia**: El fic contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, por lo tanto si no te gusta el genero o no estas apto para el NO LEAS así de simple, porque al rato no acepto quejas.

**_CcCcCcCcCcCc_ Sueños _cCcCcCcCcCcC_**

¿Qué hora seria? Es seguro que pasaba ya de la media noche y que la madrugada ya había entrado. La habitación permanecía en la oscuridad, alumbrada apenas por la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana cubierta de una cortina blanca, que ondeaba pues la fresca brisa nocturna la movía tenuemente, ya que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, dando al lugar un ambiente agradable pues el verano ya estaba iniciando y el calor poco a poco ya dejaba sentirse por esos días. Más aunque la habitación estaba en oscuridad, no quería decir que también estuviese en silencio.

"Hmmm... Rei... Rei..." -jadeaba entre sueños el bicolor, presa de un buen momento de inconciencia (que dijeron? esta ya nos puso el lemon luego, luego, pues no!)-.

En el rostro del ruso podía notarse claramente que estaba disfrutando y bastante de aquella fantasía que su mente le estaba dejando llevar a cabo. Más cuando sintió que estaba por llegar a lo mejor, pesadamente y por acto de la nada sus orbes se abrieron en el momento menos inoportuno. Su vista rojiza se enfoco en el techo mientras que vagamente ponía en orden su mente que parecía en este momento estar fuera de servicio, mas cuando se recupero se enderezo rápidamente en la cama quedando sentado, mientras que se apoyaba con una mano hacia atrás y con la otra sostenía el cobertor que lo cubría. Un ligero tinte rosado apareció por sus mejillas tatuadas. Volteo por inercia hacia un lado y ahí lo observo... tan tranquilo como siempre.

Rei dormía placidamente en la otra cama que estaba en la habitación. Estaba recostado de lado, su mano pasaba debajo de la almohada para darle mejor soporte a su cabeza, mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre el colchón de la cama dándole un aspecto a su rostro tan sereno y hasta podría decirse angelical, sus facciones mientras dormía siempre habían llamado la atención del bicolor. Mas de golpe a su mente vino aquel sueño del que había despertado y el rojizo de sus mejillas aumento mientras desviaba la mirada. Sintiendo en todo su cuerpo la innegable pasión provocada por sus pensamientos, se puso de pie al instante, mientras que a paso silencioso y veloz se dirigía al baño que había en la habitación que compartía con el chino, arrastrando consigo una toalla que estaba afuera sobre una silla y que reconoció como suya. Cerró la puerta de madera y el sonido inconfundible del agua correr no tardo en escucharse.

En su cama Rei comenzó a moverse un poco, sus parpados temblaron ligeramente, mas con cuidado solo abrió el ojo izquierdo, para después abrir el derecho y parpadear un poco. Se enderezo ligeramente sobre la cama mirando hacia aquella portezuela oscura, los rayos de la luz proveniente dentro del baño se escapaban por las ranuras de la misma. Bostezo un poco y se volvió a acomodar intentando dormir de nuevo.

_'¿Otra vez Kai?... terminaras por enfermarte, no es sano bañarse a estas horas_' -pensó divertido, tratando de conciliar el sueño que el bicolor le había quitado-.

Sin más el chino se volvió a dormir sin mucha dificultad. Y poco después Kai ya salía secando aquellas hebras azules de dos tonalidades que representaban su cabellera. Las marcas azules de sus mejillas permanecieron intactas dejando ver con claridad que desde hacia mucho habían dejado de ser pintadas para quedar impresas en la piel. Miro hacia la cama donde el chino dormía tan tranquilamente, sus labios se curvearon hacia un lado en una mueca que podría ser interpretada como una ligera sonrisa... vaya que Rei tenia el sueño pesado.

La mañana llego y con ella el ruido indiscutible que hacían los más cortos en edad en aquella casa. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo se encontró con el techo de la habitación, mas ahora todo estaba completamente iluminado. Volteo hacia un lado y miro la cama vacía de su compañero de habitación, perfectamente arreglada. Se sentó sobre la cama girando su cuerpo y colocando los pies en el suelo mientras que bostezaba ligeramente e incluso de una forma que tenia un toque de elegancia. Acomodo las sabanas y los cobertores dejando todo "aceptable" supuso el. No tardo demasiado en arreglarse y después de colocarse al bufanda alrededor del cuello salio bajando escaleras al tiempo que el escándalo de la cocina se hacia mas audible para el.

"¡Y entonces resulto que el doctor era el asesino!" -exclamo Takao mordiendo un trozo de pan y casi hablando mientras masticaba-.

"¿Puedes creerlo? .¡El doctor! Yo no me esperaba eso" -comentaba el rubio, con un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja en su mano derecha-.

"Yo si... desde que me dijeron que a el se le había muerto la hija supuse que seria el asesino" -sonrió tiernamente el chino, desde hacia una hora estaba escuchando a sus amigos contarle la mas reciente película de "terror" que habían visto, lo cual había pasado cuando el y el ojirojo se habían retirado la noche anterior a dormir- "Muy buenos días Kai" -amplio su sonrisa al ver al bicolor entrar por la puerta de aquella cocina que siempre les servia de comedor-.

"Hmpf" -no se molesto en responderle, mas fue a sentarse en una silla a su lado-.

"Menos mal, nos faltaba el señor simpatía para desayunar felices" -comento sarcásticamente el peliazul-.

"Takao"-reprocho Max, regañándolo con una sola palabra-.

"Bah" -el ojimarrón se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado haciendo un ligero puchero-.

"Kai... ¿Deseas algo para desayunar?" -pregunto suavemente el chino, mirándolo con esa calma suya y aquel tono de voz tan jovial que tenia-.

El ruso volteo a ver al chico que tenia al lado, decenas de ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos parecieron hacerse presentes de la nada cuando su vista se enfoco en aquellos hechizantes ojos dorados. Un muy ligero rubor se hizo presente en su pálida piel y desvió la mirada en gesto desdeñoso, negando con la cabeza y emitiendo un ligero -"Hn"-. Rei parpadeo confundido mas no asombrado ni dolido. Takao comenzó a "alabar" los buenos modales del ruso, mientras que Max solo sonreía con complicidad, le encantaba ver al bicolor cuando se traicionaba a si mismo... quizás no era obvio para los demás... pero Max siempre había sido observador.

"Oigan... ¿Saben una cosa?" -todos voltearon a ver al nipones- "Yo creo que ya es hora del almuerzo... así que ya es hora de comer de nuevo" -dijo con un aire tan sabio y solemne que hizo que los demás parpadeasen en un gesto que resulto gracioso-.

Sin mas el rubio y el chino se echaron a reír de buena gana mientras que Kai solo soltaba un -"Este idiota"- y cerraba los ojos en resignación, mas disfrutaba de la risa del pelinegro que a sus oídos era una melodía, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

_**SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS**_

El ojidorado pasaba su cepillo con esmero por aquellas hebras negras que caían perfectamente sobre la cama, como si de una cascada oscura se tratase. Una vez que vio todo el cabello en orden comenzó a trenzarlo meticulosamente para después pasar la cinta blanca sobre el, cubriendo por completo aquellos finos y negros cabellos.

"Oye Kai... mañana los chicos quieren ir a ver otra de sus dichosas películas" -volteo a ver al bicolor que le daba la espalda- "¿Vendrás con nosotros?".

"Hn" -se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de ponerse una playera blanca- "Me da lo mismo".

"Kai" -lo llamo suavemente haciendo que el otro se estremeciese por aquel tono de voz- "Anda no tienes porque cortarme de esa forma... recuerda que somos amigos" -sonrió mientras terminaba de alistarse para dormir-.

"Si... lo se" -en su voz había tanto decepción pero al mismo tiempo un tanto de alegría, rara combinación, neh- "A veces me olvido que estoy contigo" -mintió... pues la verdad era que jamás podría olvidar algo tan importante como aquello-.

"..." -al escuchar eso tan solo pudo sonreír de forma tierna- "Y ahora, a dormir" -anuncio con un tono de voz un tanto infantil, uno que Hiwatari adoraba-.

"Si, a dormir" -suspiro imperceptiblemente-.

Mientras se metía entre sabanas vio al chino caminar hasta el interruptor de la luz y presionarlo, al instante la habitación quedo en sombras. El pelinegro bostezo largamente antes de llegar a su cama y meterse en ella, acomodándose dispuesto a dormir.

"Buenas noches Kai" -dijo el, quedamente-.

"Buenas noches Rei" -respondió automáticamente, solo por tratarse del chino-.

¿Buenas noches? .¡Y vaya que lo eran! No iba a negar que caía en una contradicción pero desde hacia ya unos cuantos días había estado soñando con cosas que hemmm... no eran muy de su persona, mas no iba a negar que eran meros instintos que el pelinegro había despertado en su ser. Estaba consiente de que hacia ya mucho tiempo amaba a ese ojidorado, lo amaba por cada cosa por mas ínfima que tenia, amaba todo de el pues a sus ojos, Rei era la perfección misma encarnada en dos brillantes orbes cual soles, un sedoso cabello azabache, y una melodiosa voz vivaz. Kai sonrió ligeramente al pensar en la inmensa devoción callada que le tenia a Rei... mas sabia que confesarla seria apartar al chino para siempre de el, pues estaba mas que segura que no podría corresponder a esos sentimientos... eran amigos y nada mas. Aunque claro, no pudo evitar desear tener el corazón del ojiambarino... y ahora quizás su cuerpo también. Ante sus pensamientos se sonrojo con ligereza, era tonto pensar que esos sonrojos infantiles le llegaban muy seguido... pero Rei tenia la culpa.

Al fin después de mucho titubear cedió ante el sueño. Todo quedo en calma, los gritos, las risas y las voces de afuera callaron cuando los otros dos miembros del equipo también decidieron irse a dormir. Pronto la casa quedo a oscuras. Las horas transcurrieron entre el silencio mismo que fue roto por los labios del bicolor, como muchas otras veces en las noches anteriores... quizás Kai no lo sabia pero hacia bastante ruido mientras dormía. Rei estaba acostado dándole la espalda, sus manos apretaron con algo de fuerza la manta que lo cubría, y frunció el ceño con ligereza.

Dando un suspiro corto y profundo al fin despertó. Sus ojos escarlatas se adaptaron al instante a la oscuridad, sentía la respiración algo agitada y el cuerpo tenso. Esta vez suspiro más audiblemente, pero haciéndolo con desgano y algo de cansancio, a pesar de la situación no tuvo la más mínima intención de ponerse de pie y correr al baño como de costumbre, quizás si permanecía en cama y buscaba mantener su temple podría volver a dormir.

Se volvió a recostar girando sobre su cuerpo y dándole la cara a la pared, cerró los ojos, pues aparentemente eso de intentar calmarse le estaba funcionando bien.

"Kai..." -escucho susurrar-.

Al instante el bicolor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa... ¿Ya estaba alucinando acaso?

"Kai" -volvió a llamarlo con súbita ternura-.

Extrañado y con algo de estupor se dio la vuelta girando la cabeza, y afectivamente logro divisar y gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, el rostro delicado del chino, inclinado hacia el y su cuerpo junto a su cama mas no pudo articular palabra siquiera, ya que las manos del oriental se colocaron sobres sus mejillas, tiraron suavemente de su rostro mientras que el se inclinaba mas hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del bicolor. Kai dejo ver la sorpresa filtrada por sus ojos, mas no pudo evitar corresponder aquel contacto, como si pensase que era uno más de sus sueños. Se giro hasta quedar completamente acostado mientras que por inercia sus ojos se cerraban. Pronto fue el mismo quien busco ahondar mas aquel efímero contacto, y abrió su boca apresándola la del chino.

Las manos que Rei aun conservaba sobre sus mejillas se deslizaron hasta su cuello, abrazándolo mientras que se encargaba de subir a la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas, al tiempo que aun se inclinaba disfrutando de los labios del otro. Ambas bocas se abrieron a tiempos casi iguales pero fue el chino el primero en pasar su lengua hacia la otra húmeda cavidad, en cuando Kai sintió la ansiosa lengua del otro la recibió sin premura con la suya, mientras que ambas comenzaban a acariciarse probando el sabor de la boca del otro, degustando cada contacto. Con cuidado Rei levando una de sus piernas y la paso por sobre el cuerpo tendido de Hiwatari, para después acomodarse de tal forma que había quedado sobre el firme abdomen del bicolor, y a pesar del movimiento que había hecho, seguía disfrutando de aquel fogoso beso mientras comenzaba a acariciar los azules cabellos del ojirojo.

Mas el chino cortó con el beso delicadamente, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por la mejilla del otro apenas rozándola, hasta que llego a su oído donde comenzó a besarlo con ligereza, mientras que sus manos las cuales mantenía en el cuello de Kai comenzaron a bajar palpando su torso de una manera sensual.

Ante la acción de aquellas manos el bicolor solo pudo soltar un suspiro ahogado, que se transformo en un ligero gemido cuando sintió que esas palmas comenzaron a subir su blanca playera para después acariciar gloriosamente su piel con cuidado.

"Kai" -susurro el chino en su oído, con un tono tan seductor que no le conocía- "¿Sabes una cosa?" -comenzó a lamer su lóbulo haciendo que el bicolor respirase mas agitadamente por la acción y por las manos que acariciaban su pecho- "Hablas dormido... y también haces mucho ruido" -deslizo su lengua por aquel níveo cuello- "Las ocasiones anteriores pude contenerme pero... hoy no" -susurraba mientras degustaba aquella piel- "Esperaba para decírtelo en un momento mas... hemm... romántico pero... ya no puedo..." -dejo aquella suave piel y llevo su rostro hasta el del ojiescarlata- "Kai... te amo" -susurro con una sonrisa, alejándose de el, quitando las manos de su pecho y quedando sentado sobre su cuerpo en una actitud que parecía inocente-.

La sorpresa en aquellos rubíes ojos no se hizo esperar y la mueca de asombro de su rostro solo contrastaba con el impacto que habían tenido aquellas palabras hacia sus oídos... estaba seguro de que este no era un sueño... todo se sentía tan malditamente real que era imposible estar soñando.

"¿Qué dijiste?" -aun sorprendido fue lo mejor que pudo preguntar-.

"Que te amo... deberías ver tu expresión" -comento divertido, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios-.

Como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase, el bicolor lo comprendió todo de golpe, su mente se esclareció, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajo considerablemente y su expresión siguió reflejando la sorpresa.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" -consiguió preguntar, a lo que el chino ladeo la cabeza aun mirándolo-.

"Días... semanas... no se" -respondió cariñosamente con simpleza-.

"¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Y como querías que te lo dijese? Oye Kai no es por nada pero anoche cuando estabas dormido, te escuche gritar mi nombre mientras jadeabas y decías que me amabas... ¿Querías que te lo dijese así?" -pregunto divertido-.

"Ósea que todo este tiempo tu..." -lo miro expectante a los ojos-.

"Oh si" -se adelanto-.

"No puedo creerlo" -dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada sintiéndose terriblemente apenado, como nunca antes en su vida-.

La expresión inocente del chino cambio, a una más tentativa, mientras que sonreía curveando los labios hacia un lado. Se inclino de nuevo hacia el cuerpo bajo el, coloco sus manos en aquel dorso semi descubierto y llevo su boca hasta aquel cuello que antes había degustado, comenzando a besarlo suavemente.

"Rei" -lo llamo el bicolor que sentía nuevamente como aquel fuego que por un instante había sido apagado renacía-.

"¿Si?" -respondió con una pregunta, mientras subía sus besos hasta llegar a la mejilla marcada del ruso-.

"¿Qué haces?" -pregunto como si no fuese lo obvio-.

"Hoy estuviste mas... ruidoso que de costumbre Kai..." -deslizo suavemente sus labios a los del otro- "Y como te dije... no me pude resistir mas... deberías saber que esas exclamaciones tuyas son muy... incitantes" -y sin mas lo beso mientras sus manos continuaban encargándose de memorizar la piel que palpaban-.

Dejándose llevar por completo, extendió los brazos y los cerro sobre la espalda del chino mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen e inmovilizando al oriental, ambos sostenían lo que podría decirse una batalla con aquel beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredasen. Las manos del bicolor no se quedaron quietas y pronto bajaron por la espalda de Rei para después entrar sobre la camisa china que traía puesta, comenzando a subirla al tiempo que disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel del otro al tiempo que subía sus manos por los costados del ojidorado.

Sintió un ligero gemido por parte del otro en su boca, y ambos se separaron del beso comenzando a jadear y sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba sin duda. Rei se separo un poco mas del ruso mientras que el mismo se libraba de aquella prenda que ahora parecía molestarle tanto, para después llevar sus manos al pecho del bicolor y comenzar a sacarle aquella playera, a lo que Kai también ayudo.

Pronto ambos se incorporaron del lecho mientras que juntos se deshacían de aquellas vestimentas, sintiendo como se consumían por la pasión que comenzaba a adueñarse de todos sus sentidos, de la desesperación de sentir al otro cuerpo, deseosos de poder amarse y apagar toda aquella excitación que había en su ser.

Tan solo pararon para observarse, aun estando agitados, con rostros sonrojados y respiraciones que comenzaban a entrecortarse. Sin más volvieron a besarse con arrebato, abriendo sus bocas y saboreando incluso la saliva del otro. Kai cayó de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama, mas se llevo al ojidorado entre sus brazos, negándose a romper ese beso por nada.

Mas al sentir la piel de ambos entrar en tan completo contacto no pudieron evitar separar los labios para dejar escapar un gemido placentero. Sus miembros ya despiertos se rozaban entre si, lo cual les daba una sensación tan nueva como deleitante. Lentamente y comenzando de nuevo con lo que había dejado pendiente, Rei acerco sus labios a aquel torso perfecto, comenzando a lamer y degustar aquella piel blanquecina mientras escuchaba los labios del bicolor dejar salir sonidos placenteros, que le dejaban en claro que Kai estaba disfrutando tanto como el de todo aquello.

El ruso no podía evitar dejar de suspirar, jadear y gemir por lo bajo al sentir aquella calida y húmeda lengua desplazarse de esa manera por su piel, y eso tan solo aumentaba mas su deseo de querer sentir mas de ese chino. Gimió un poco mas cuando sintió como la boca del ojidorado bajaba por su estomago, entreteniéndose alrededor del ombligo para después seguir con su mojado camino y llegar mas abajo aun. Con dificultad se enderezo apoyándose con los codos sobre la cama, tan solo para ver como los ojos dorados del chino se clavaban en su erguido miembro, lo vio relamerse los labios de una forma tan sensual y seguidamente tomar su necesitada parte y llevársela a la boca, cerrándose alrededor e ella. Una corriente de placer lo recorrió completamente y sin poderlo evitar de nuevo cayo en la cama soltando un gemido libre, mientras que apretaba un tanto las sabanas bajo el al sentir la caliente boca del otro comenzar a succionar su miembro lentamente, con cuidado, arrancándole tan solo gemidos cortos. Más el chino prontamente aumento la velocidad disfrutando de aquella piel que le pareció tan tersa, lamiendo con su lengua toda la extensión del miembro, acariciando ávidamente.

"¡Rei!... Hmmmmm Rei" -gemía acompasadamente el bicolor-.

Al escuchar ser llamado de aquella forma, soltó lentamente el miembro de su boca, pese a que le hubiese gustado probar la semilla del otro. Al dejar de sentir aquellas maravillosas succiones, abrió los ojos dejando escapar un bufido de inconformidad pues aun no había llegado a donde quería. Mas no pudo quejarse demasiado al sentir el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo, chocando nuevamente sus miembros erectos, pero esta vez de una forma más deleitante, pues el chino movía sus caderas aumentando la fricción entre ellos y haciendo que ambos gimiesen por el placer.

"Rei... Rei..." -el otro seguía perdido ante aquel gozo jamás experimentado antes, no de una forma tan real-.

"Si... es así como hablas dormido" -comento con cierto aire de lujuria el ojidorado, mientras seguía moviéndose y acompañando a su bicolor con aquellos gemidos que escapaban de los labios de ambos-.

Kai no lo soporto mas, y colocando una mano sobre la espalda del pelinegro, comenzó a descender con rapidez disfrutando del tacto de aquella piel acanelada, hasta que su mano se poso en aquellos glúteos que comprobó eran firmes, tan solo para presionar mas contra su cuerpo y sentir mas aun aquel roce desesperado. Busco los labios del chino y los apreso en un beso intenso, siendo correspondido al instante mientras que colocaba su otra mano sobre la espalda de Rei.

Se separaron aun acariciando sus lenguas hasta que sus labios se apartaron por completo. Sin poderlo resistir ni un momento mas y siendo la espera demasiado tortuosa, Kai quito la mano que tenia sobre la espalda del chino, y estaba por llevarse un par de dedos a la boca cuando el otro lo detuvo. La mano de Rei tomaba la del bicolor por la muñeca con suavidad, para después llevarla a su propia boca donde comenzó a lamer los dedos uno por uno, incluso haciendo que hasta eso Kai estuviese disfrutando. La mano que aun posaba pobre el trasero del ojidorado fue subida lentamente, mientras con ella rodeaba parte de la espalda del oriental.

Los labios del ojiescarlata volvieron a unirse con los suyos, apresándose anhelantemente, mientras que sentía la mano que instantes antes el mismo había ensalivado llegar hasta sus glúteos y separarlos, palpándolos como si buscase algo, hasta que al fin Kai dio con la entrada de su cavidad y sin premura introdujo dentro de ella un dedo primero.

Kai sintió la queja del otro ahogarse en su boca. Rei cerro los ojos con fuerza notando lo poco agradable que había sido aquella intromisión, y se quejo aun mas cuando otro dedo se le unió al primero, moviéndose circularmente dentro de el, y sacándole algunos quejidos que se perdían en el beso que compartía con el bicolor. No supo cuando tiempo aquellos dedos jugaron en su interior, mas si noto cuando un tercero mas se adentro en el pero esta vez ya sin provocarle molestia alguna. Su cuerpo ya se hallaba mas relajado ante la cuidadosa preparación que el otro estaba haciendo.

El ruso rompió el beso casi al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos de aquella intima parte del chino sobre el, mientras que acercaba sus labios al oído de este y con cuidado comenzaba a lamerlo.

"Te amo" -le susurro mientras alejándose al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse mas el otro no le dejo pues ponía algo de resistencia-.

"También te amo" -dijo Rei al tiempo que se enderezaba, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del ruso-.

Kai miraba absorto los movimientos de su chino, hasta que comprendió sus intenciones al verlo acomodarse de cuclillas mientras que se colocaba sobre su miembro, el bicolor no dudo ni un instante y tomo su propia excitación llevándola hacia la entrada de Rei, y una vez que dio con ella sus manos se posaron rápidamente en las caderas del chico, tratando de ayudarle a soportar aquella posición. Lentamente Rei fue bajando sobre su excitación, envolviéndola con su calor, causándole un leve dolor que le resultaba muy placentero, mas la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro del chino le preocupo de sobremanera y mas al verlo contener las ganas de llorar de aquella forma, justo cuando iba a pedirle que parase se dejo caer de golpe, haciendo que ambos soltasen un grito a tiempos iguales, el del bicolor era una mezcla de placer y dolor... mientras que el del chino solo contaba con dolor, lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos ambarinos que permanecían cerrados, y su sollozo llego rápidamente a los oídos del ruso.

Kai miro con preocupación el llanto silencioso del otro, y en un vago intento de reconfortarlo logro enderezarse colocando las manos que antes tenia en los costados del chino sobre la cama, la tarea no le fue fácil mas lo hizo, una vez que se sintió estable rodeo con sus brazos la figura del pelinegro, y comenzó suavemente a besar sus mejillas mojadas, para después reparar en sus labios y acariciarlos suavemente con los suyos.

Mientras que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la intromisión, sus piernas se acomodaron a los costados del ruso logrando así un soporte en ambos lados, al tiempo que sus brazos se colocaban alrededor de su cuello de forma cariñosa, dejo los labios de Hiwatari para ir al oído de este y antes de comenzar a hablar, dejo chocar su calido aliento contra este, causando un leve estremecimiento en el otro.

"Si no hay dolor..." -susurro de una forma que al otro le pareció llena de sensualismo- "... no es amor" -completo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del ruso-.

Al instante el ojirubí comprendió el sentido de aquellas palabras, mas lo confirmo al sentir como suavemente el chino subía para después volver a bajar, repitió aquella acción mientras que Kai soltaba un suspiro de satisfacción, llevo sus manos hasta las caderas del ojiambarino afianzándolas otra vez mientras que comenzaba a ayudar al otro con esos movimientos.

Pronto y sin esperar demasiado ambos comenzaron a moverse con mayor rapidez y sincronía, sus caderas llevaban un ritmo completamente acoplado al del otro, y los gemidos de sus bocas no se hicieron esperar, llenando aquel lugar de excitantes sonidos que se mezclaban de los jadeos, quejidos y gemidos (y todos los demás "os"... hey no se quejen ya era hora de que interviniese XD) que de sus bocas brotaban llenos de pasión y excitación.

Kai salía una y otra vez de aquel cuerpo, deleitándose al sentir como la cavidad del ojiambarino se contraía mientras salía y se expandía mientras volvía a entrar, tomo con mas fuerza las caderas de Kon mientras que con mas fuerza metía y sacaba su miembro de el, estaba completamente enganchado de aquella presión, de aquella cavidad tan suave y tibia que apretaba deliciosamente su miembro mientras embestía ayudado por Rei, al tiempo que ambos gemían entrecortadamente disfrutando del placer. Aumento la velocidad mientras penetraba con más ímpetu, deseoso adentrarse aun más en aquella humedad alucinante.

Rei apretaba los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar el nombre de Kai de sus labios, completamente lleno de placer, el dolor desde hacia un buen rato se había ido y ahora solo disfrutaba enormemente de aquellas arremetidas contra si, mismas que se volvían mas rápidas para su aparente insaciable deseo de sentir al bicolor dentro de si, de sentir como entraba y salía de aquella forma tan brusca y desesperada pero que lo llenaba de delectación. Su miembro erguido rozaba contra los vientres de ambos y aunque no se le estaba aplicando un placer intencional, estaba también disfrutando de aquello. Sin embargo cuando el bicolor aplico mas fuerza en las manos que lo mantenían aprisionado por las caderas, haciendo que aquella estocada fuese mas profunda, soltó un grito de completo placer al sentir que Kai había dado en una parte que ni el mismo conocía, mas sin embargo le había hecho disfrutar mas aun aquello.

Y lo noto, el ojiescarlata escucho perfectamente aquel grito lleno de gozo, y repitiendo la acción volvió a embestir arrancando de los labios del otro un gritillo similar, al menos el si sabia que había dado con el punto adecuado en el chino. Siguió moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera con algo mas de potencia, sintiendo las manos de Rei aferrarse a su espalda, clavando sus uñas y también le escucho decir su nombre completamente extasiado. Continuo embistiendo de aquella manera mientras que ambos sentían que ya no podían mas con aquel placer, Kai aun se encargaba de penetrar aquel hermoso cuerpo que hasta hacia tan poco tiempo era virgen, que ahora solo le pertenecía a el, y lo comprobaba en cada gemido y grito que escuchaba del otro al tiempo que seguía adentrándose en el.

Los músculos del chino apretaron aun mas su miembro, haciendo cada embestida mas placentera, sin poderlo evitar aplico las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y sacando una vez mas su excitación del cuerpo del chino, volvió a embestir con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y dejaba salir toda su caliente esencia en los adentros de Rei.

Por su parte el ojidorado, dando un último y profundo gemido de satisfacción completa término por venirse manchando los estómagos de ambos con su semilla, mientras que sentía el tibio líquido del otro inundar su ser. Respiraron agitados viéndose a los ojos después de un tiempo que les había parecido eterno, juntaron sus bocas en un beso apasionado que fue disminuyendo hasta volverse completamente tierno.

Se separaron mirándose aun a sus orbes, reflejando en ellas todo lo que sentían. Con cuidado separaron también sus cuerpos, para después acomodarse en aquel lecho mientras que en conjunto rescataban las sabanas que habían ido a dar al suelo. Kai se recostó y Rei no tardo en recargarse en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura, el ruso termino de taparlos a ambos dejando su desnudez cubierta, y paso un brazo por el hombro del chino abrazándolo al tiempo que lo atraía un poco mas hacia su cuerpo.

Suspiraron, estaban completamente agotados, pero satisfechos y mas que nada... felices.

"Kai" -lo llamo quedamente su chino-.

"¿Si?" -respondió casi en un susurro-.

"... ¿No quieres irte a dar un baño de agua fría?" -pregunto con una linda sonrisa divertida en sus labios algo burlona, a lo que el otro bajo la vista-.

"No lo creo, ya no lo necesito" -replico, sonriendo ligeramente- "Rei".

"¿Si?" -ahora el respondía de la misma forma en la que antes le habían respondido-.

"Te amo y mucho" -susurro, acariciando sus negros cabellos-.

"Yo también te amo y mucho mas que tu" -sonrió con ternura, levantando el rostro y buscando la mirada del otro-.

Sus ojos dorados chocaron con aquellos rubíes que reflejaban sencillamente mera felicidad. Juntaron una vez más sus labios en un beso calmado, devoto y tierno, para después separarse dedicándose un par de palabras más de afecto y después quedar completamente rendidos ante el sueño.

_**SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS SsSsSsSsSsS**_

Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus bocas, disfrutando del contacto y alargando lo más posible aquel delicioso beso. Mas las risas que se acercaban les alertaron, Kai quien tenía las manos sobre las mejillas de su chico las soltó, al tiempo que a regañadientes ambos terminaban con aquel contacto, para acomodarse en sus sillas. La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a dos rostros soñolientos pero eso si, bastante alegres.

"¿Kai, Rei?" -pregunto Max tallándose inocentemente un ojo- "¿Qué hacen tan temprano despiertos?"

"¿Se cayeron de la cama o que?" -pregunto tontamente Takao, sentándose en una silla de la misma mesa en la que se encontraban el neko y el ruso-.

"¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertos?" -pregunto con una amable sonrisa Rei-.

"Al estomago de Takao le dio hambre mas temprano hoy... veníamos a ver que podíamos desayunar sin tener que ir a molestarte" -explico el rubiecito, sentándose al lado del nipones-.

"Pero ya que estas aquí puedes hacer el desayuno" -festejo el peliazul-.

"¿Y ustedes¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora y aquí?" -pregunto curioso el ojiazul- "¿Qué estaban haciendo?" -no podía evitar su curiosidad-.

"Hablábamos" -sonrió el ojidorado volteando a ver al ruso- "Estábamos hablando de _sueños_... ¿Verdad Kai?" -le sonrió dulce pero cómplicemente-.

"Si, _sueños_" -respondió el otro, regresándole una ligera sonrisa que solo Rei supo descifrar que decía-.

Aquel que haya dicho que soñar no servia de nada se equivocaba, aquel que haya dicho que los sueños eran meros desperdicios de tiempo se equivocaba, aquel que haya dicho que los sueños eran deseos que no podían cumplirse... también se equivocaba.

Max y Takao voltearon a verse encogiéndose de hombros en seña de que no entendían la actitud de los otros dos. Mientras que bajo de la mesa, ocultas de la vista de los otros dos, las manos de Kai y Rei se entrelazaban... en un pacto que solo ellos podían comprender.

**_CcCcCc_ FIN _cCcCcC_**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Termine! .¡Yuju! Ay menos mal porque son las cuatro de la mañana y justo a la mitad me quede sin inspiración y como pude le seguí ;.; como sea... ¿Qué les pareció?... si se que esta horrible, pero no se preocupen voy a dejar mis lemons retorcidos para siempre... ¿Se la creyeron? .¡Nah, ni loca! Este es mi segundo lemon y me hace falta mucha practica como para quererlos dejar en este momento. En serio no querrán saber de donde se me ocurren estas enfermas y locas ideas XD pero ya ven que mi mente trabaja de formas misteriosas y perversas... como sea, pido disculpas porque yo se que aun me falta mucho con esto del yaoi y del lemon... pero ya veré si puedo mejorar, ya veré. Si se que estuvo raro el asunto ese de Kai y sus sueños tan "inocentes" con el neko pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? .¡Es un adolescente por dios! Tiene las hormonas subidas y a eso auméntenle que ama al neko y hablando del gatito... ¡Kai lo incito a actuar así de atrevido! Esta disculpado por sus acciones XD y la frase esa de "Si no hay dolor no es amor" no es que el neko sea masoquista, es que es una frase que me invente en los tiempos cuando creía en el amor... porque ya no creo en el¬¬ como sea siempre he dicho ¡El amor tiene que doler! para comprobar que es real XD seh... estoy enferma no se fijen, como sea ¡Nos vemos! y si alguien leyó esto: Gracias.

_**Atte. Celen Marinaiden**. "En este mundo solo existen victimas y victimarios... yo pertenezco al segundo grupo..."_


End file.
